This invention relates to a hat or cap which is constructed not only to permit the circulation of air about the wearer's head, but to promote the flow of cooling air, especially during exercise.
Earlier patented head gear have attempted to provide sun protection while at the same time permitting the flow of air by means of various holes and perforations. Such configurations have nonetheless resulted in a comparatively restricted air space about the wearer's head.
The present invention employs a novel construction that provides effective sun protection while at the same time taking advantage of natural air currents especially while the wearer is in motion. The present design permits a completely unrestricted air flow, thereby achieving the maximum cooling effect for the benefit of the wearer.